No Light At The End of the Tunnel
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: "You know that that will never work, right?" He looked up. Light filled the room from the open door. Tony Stark stood in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the door frame. Bruce turned away. "I know... but sometimes, it feels good to hold it."


**Title:** No Light ( At The End of the Tunnel )  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Angst/Friendship  
**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Bruce Banner  
**Warnings:** Mentions/thoughts of suicide, slight slash

**Song of Inspiration:**  
_"No Light"_ by _Florence + The Machine_

**Summary: **"You know that that will never work, right?" He looked up. Light filled the room from the open door. Tony Stark stood in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the door frame. Bruce turned away. "I know... but sometimes, it feels good to hold it."

**Author's Note:** This is a short one-shot inspired by a post of Tumblr, which I cannot find for the life of me. It was also inspired by many headcanons, and one quote in here from _"Plastic Man"_ by _ReiyaLiMoe_, which is a wonderful story, by the way, and I recommend it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**No Light ( At The End of the Tunnel )**

* * *

He held in his hands. The cool metal began to warm from the heat of his palms. He turned it over and over again, taking in it's detail, running his fingers over the smooth surface of the barrel. His right index finger was on the trigger. Although, he did nothing but touch it. He didn't move it into a spot where if he were to pull the trigger, it would be fatal... that is, if he weren't _"a monster"_.

He sat in his room in the dark. The door was closed, and he sat upon his bed, holding it in his hand. He looked down upon it with helplessness. He knew it would never work. He remembered the first time he ever tried.

He had gotten low. He saw no way out. He got scared.

He put a bullet in his month, and _"the Other Guy" _spit it out. After, the Other Guy went on another rampage, one of the worst ones Bruce had ever experienced.

He wanted a way out, but from where he saw it... there wasn't one.

"_You know that that will never work, right?"_

He looked up. Light filled the room from the open door. Tony Stark stood in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he leaned against the door frame. Bruce turned away.

"_I know... but sometimes, it feels good to hold it."_

He heard Tony sigh. He heard him walk in, and he heard the door slide shut. He felt the bed shift, and felt Tony's arm wrap around his shoulders. He had a strong urge to push him away, but resisted.

Nothing was said for a long time, and Bruce began playing with the pistol in his hands. He felt Tony's eyes watching his hands, running his fingers over the grooves and bumps of the handle, running the pads of his fingers over the engravings on the barrel. It was cocked and ready to fire, but it prove useless for Bruce's half-hearted intention.

"_Bruce..."_

He almost jumped as the dark silence was broken. He turned his head slightly to look at the man beside him. Tony was staring at the ground, his breathing soft and quiet. It was almost soothing.

"_I know how it feels. I know what it feels like to be helpless. I know what it's like to feel worthless, to feel like a monster."_

Bruce said nothing. He only listened half-heartedly. How could Tony Stark, one of the richest men in the world, the one who was loved by everyone, feel like a monster?

"_I know you're wondering why I think I'm a monster. I know you're thinking that I have no idea what it feels like. But I do. I've stepped on so many people to get where I am today, and deep down inside, I regret all of it. So many people love me... but, I can't even love myself."_

Bruce now listened to Tony fully. Perhaps Tony did know what it felt like. Perhaps, he wasn't alone after all.

"_Sometimes, when I'm alone... I take out the arc-reactor, and sometimes... I ponder whether or not I should put it back in."_

Bruce forced a small smile, then switched the rifle into his left hand. He put his right arm around Tony, pulling him closer.

"_Well, I'm glad you decided to put it back in."_

He smiled a bit.

"_Yeah, me too."_

* * *

**_You want a revelation, you want to get right, but that's a conversation I just can't have tonight. You want a revelation, some kind of resolution, you want a revelation._**

**_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes. I never knew daylight could be so violent. A revelation in the light of day. You can't choose what stays and what fades away._**

* * *

**_R.I.P. Snowflake_**  
**_06/26/12_**

_My sweet baby girl, always remember that I will love you._


End file.
